Constellations
by Steve1
Summary: Jessie and James have a night to themselves and Jessie begins to contemplate.


Constellations

Constellations  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Strange. All of the times she had looked up at the black night sky,   
she had never seen it's beauty. Never had she realised that it could be   
so wonderful. She just lazily stared up at the night sky taking in the   
fullness of the blackness. There were no clouds in the sky and this   
helped to give a full view of the entire night sky. From the position   
she was in, it was black night sky from horizon to horizon. Moving   
her head around she could see nothing on the landscape. The view   
was unspoiled with only grass to show. The little white dots in the   
blackness only added to the beauty of the surroundings. The lights   
randomly blinked showing millions of years of history by simply   
glowing.  
  
She knew that the white dots were planets. The light from planets   
millions of years in the past just reaching the earth. However, she   
liked to believe that they weren't planets. The white dots were angels   
looking down from heaven. Keeping an eye on everyone, and looking   
after their designated mortal, the place where guardian angels would   
rest and hide. Where they could make sure they knew what was   
happening to keep everyone safe.  
  
Her mother was up there somewhere. She knew it. She remembered   
how her mother used to sit and tell her stories about guardian angels.   
She said that they would stay there, constantly looking after people.   
Her mother even revealed that she had her own guardian angel. Her   
mother didn't even flinch when her daughter asked  
"If people have guardian angels, why do people get hurt?"  
Her mother simply replied with the statement that Guardian Angels   
can't always be around. Although they can help you in life, they can't   
help you all throughout.   
"You can't rely on guardian angels honey, sometimes you have to   
make your own decisions. They may not always be the right ones, but   
that's okay, because then you'll learn from your mistakes."  
  
That had stuck in her mind. She could never understand why   
Guardian angels just couldn't help you throughout life but she just   
shrugged it off. It was when her mother died that she lost all faith in   
guardian angels. She went through the rest of her life without a care   
in the world. She just didn't see the point. That was even the reason   
she was asked to join Team Rocket. She remembered that day.  
  
She had been simply sitting by herself in the coffee bar when the   
waiter had spilt the coffee all over her. She had stood up and just   
shouted at the waiter. Sure, she had probably been quite mean to the   
guy. She thought he was cute, but he was just a trigger to release the   
anger in her. She screamed him. Screamed until her throat was sore.   
Giovanni had seen this and immediately decided that she was perfect   
for the new sector of Team Rocket. She had signed the papers and   
off they went. She got her suit, got her partner and she was allowed   
to let her anger flow out everywhere.   
  
She could have used her anger to help get Pokémon but instead she   
used the anger on her partner. She never meant it, but he just had   
some talent to bring out her anger. She thought it was quite amazing.   
  
"Coffee?"  
She turned her head slightly to look at her partner in crime. He was   
standing next to her holding out a mug. He had a talent to bring out   
her anger, but he also had a talent for making her fall in love with   
him.   
  
"Sure, thanks James," she replied.   
"Ok Jessie, I'm sure I got it right this time. Three spoonfuls of coffee   
right?"  
"Yes, in one."  
She could see James smiling out of the corner of her eye. She had an   
idea that James liked her, but she couldn't take the risk to ask if he   
did. What would happen if he didn't like her? Things might go   
horribly wrong and tensions might rise. The worst-case scenario   
would probably be either her or James leaving because of the   
tension.   
  
Jessie shuddered.  
  
She took another sip of her coffee before leaning over and placing it   
on the grass next to her. She sat back up and then slowly lay back   
onto the bonnet of the red convertible. She shimmied over as James   
climbed onto the car with her. James had driven her out into the   
middle of nowhere that night just to get away from things. Jessie   
didn't complain, as she desperately needed the peace. Team Rocket   
headquarters was just too busy at night. Freakishly busy. The fact that   
her room was also next to Cassidy and Butch didn't help. They were   
in love, and she could hear them declaring it all night long.   
Whenever she would raise the issue Butch and Cassidy would just   
blush. Since both Jessie and James had the week off they both   
decided to use at least one night to their advantage. James persuaded   
Butch to lend him their red convertible and, after many hours of   
begging, Butch literally collapsed and gave James the keys, just to get   
him out of his flat. James then drove Jessie out to the middle   
of no-where. Of course they would go back   
to headquarters later, but they could at least spend the majority of the   
night staring up at the stars.   
  
It was only been recently that Jessie had been thinking of James. She   
had never realised how caring he always was. He always made sure   
that she was okay, and kept her company when she needed it. He   
always cooked the food, and always helped Jessie keep her feet up to   
relax. All this time he had been doing this, and she hadn't said one   
word of thanks. Jessie could only think of one word to describe   
herself at this point. Bitch. She shook her head as she realised she   
could describe herself with two words. Beautiful bitch.   
  
She turned her head to look at James. Her right cheek touched the   
cool, smooth surface of the car and immediately she closed her eyes   
to combat the shock of the coldness. She opened them a few seconds   
later to see James looking back at her. Her eyes widened as she   
coughed a little and looked back towards the night sky.   
  
"It's amazing really," James spoke out. He had broken the silence   
between them. Jessie looked at him to find that he was now looking   
straight up at the night sky too. "The stars." he continued. She frowned.  
"What?" She turned back to the sky.  
"Well, if you stare at the stars long enough, you can make out the   
different constellations."  
  
That's what she liked about him. He could just speak about the most   
romantic things without even trying. It would be his normal   
conversation to talk about romance. She often wondered if it was   
because he liked her, and was trying to seduce her, or if he just did   
like talking about all the romantic things. She'd know someday. She   
had always told herself that.  
  
Jessie stared at the night sky trying to make out some constellations.   
She failed miserably. James looked at her and could see her   
frowning and straining to see the natural patterns in the night sky. He   
decided to help out. He took her right hand in his left and pointed her   
finger to different points in the night sky.  
  
"Can you see those six stars in a line? Like an extended backwards   
'S'," he guided her fingers in a small line.  
Jessie blushed slightly.  
"Kinda..."  
"That's the Lynx," James stated. Jessie looked at it and slightly   
turned her head.  
"How?"  
"Just imagine a Lynx in mid air, pouncing on its prey..."   
Jessie did just that. She imagined the animal and immediately she   
could see the stars line up with the different parts of the animal.   
"Oh yeah! I see it now! That IS amazing..." she replied. She turned   
her head to look at James only to find him looking at her. "Show me   
more," she spoke out.   
"Uhm, okay," He looked back to the night sky. "Can you see that   
one? The stars kind of form a hook with a bit in the middle?"   
Jessie could plainly see the stars, but let him caress her fingers as he   
pointed them out.  
"Yes?"  
"That's called Virgo, or the common name, Virgin." Immediately   
she turned her head to look at him and, again, found him looking at her.   
He had a huge grin on his face. She smiled slyly.  
"What are you trying to say James?"  
"Oh nothing, nothing Jessie." She looked back up to the sky. He   
continued to look at her.  
"If you're trying to imply that I'm a..." Jessie stopped in mid-  
sentence. She looked at him. The grin on James' face changed into   
shock.  
"Oh no! I'm not trying to say that. I mean you're very beautiful, and   
I'm sure that you have already met the lucky guy." Jessie looked at   
him again.  
"Nope."  
"Huh?"  
"Still got it." Jessie replied. She had the grin on her face now.  
"What? Got what?" James replied, until realisation set in. "Oh, heh,   
right." He smiled back. They continued to look into each other's eyes   
for a few more seconds before James nervously looked back towards   
the stars and pointed out more constellations for Jessie. He had let go   
of her hand now and was just pointing out the stars with his own   
hands.   
  
Jessie didn't watch. Instead, she watched him. She watched the way   
he spoke, the way he moved and the way he twitched as he tried to   
hide the fact that he was nervous.  
  
From that point onwards she believed in guardian angels again. She   
believed what her mother had told her. She believed everything she   
said. Everyone has a guardian angel but they're not always there.   
Jessie, however, decided she did have a guardian angel. One that was   
with her all the time, one that would look out for her, one that would   
help her in her times of need.   
  
She did have one and he was right next to her. 

James, her guardian angel.  



End file.
